


Lucky Dip

by Byeolbit (KhonshusKnight)



Series: Kinktober 2020 [6]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Glory Hole, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:40:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26883802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KhonshusKnight/pseuds/Byeolbit
Summary: Baekhyun has a new anonymous experience
Series: Kinktober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946173
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Lucky Dip

**Author's Note:**

> Kinks:  
> \- Glory Hole  
> \- Blowjob  
> \- Butt Plug   
> \- Size Kink? 
> 
> Day 6. Better late than never right? Hope you enjoy, comments, kudos and hits are greatly appreciated

One thing the internet didn't tell you about gloryholes was how awkward it was to be waiting for someone to put something through the hole. Baekhyun had been told by Jongin that this was the was best place to go. Baekhyun knew that Jongin was far more adventurous than he was so would know where was a good place. Baekhyun was, however, stood waiting. He was just about to text Jongin that he had been serious about the glory hole thing - he wanted to feel the thrill of anonymous sex a dick was pushed through the hole. It was at the right height for most men to put it through without having to be in a weird position. Baekhyun was surprised he was wearing a condom - although he was vastly relieved. He had debated if it was going to be worth it to get an STI. 

Baekhyun moved, he began to stroke the cock. It was big, thick in his hand, it felt nice and Baekhyun shuddered thinking of how it could feel in his ass. He had come prepared, his ass was already plugged, stretched so if he wanted he could take a man. Baekhyun bit his lip when he was pretty sure he heard the man moan. He twitched, pushing his pants down, freeing himself so he could stroke himself in tandem. 

He got onto his knees, kissing over the head of the other man's dick. He smirked when the other man bucked his hips slightly. Baekhyun imagined how gorgeous the man would be to own a cock as wonderful as this one, not that it benefitted this moment, but he wanted to imagine that this dick was attached to a gorgeous body. Baekhyun moved taking the dick into his mouth, moving to takes as much as he could into his mouth and stroking the rest. He was a little bit put out that he would be unable to deep throat the man - because he did want to let the other have his way and do what he wanted with his throat. Baekhyun kept stroking what he could not reach, other hand on his own length, he moaned around the other man. 

He could hear the man getting louder through the wall, he just wanted to bring the other higher. Baekhyun kept moving, he kept going, stroking himself as his mouth moved, attempting to take a little more of the other man into his mouth but finding the man's size was just a little bit too much for him. He couldn't wait to feel it in him. 

Baekhyun pulled off the others length, catching his breath, his mouth a little sore from the stretch and he could not wait for that stretch to be somewhere else. He kept stroking the man, pulling out the little pack of lube he had brought, just in case he decided to take someone in him. He opened the packet with his teeth, nose crinkling when he got a taste of the lube - god he hated the taste of artificial grape, who wanted that kind of lube anyway? He continued to stroke the man, wondering if he knew that Baekhyun was lubricating him. 

Baekhyun's other hand moved to play with the plug in his ass, drawing out a long moan from him. He had used a lot of lube specifically to help him if this situation arose, he was just so ready, so very needy for this anonymous man. Baekhyun moved, standing as he stroked the man a little faster, twisting his wrist as he did so. He carefully pulled his own plug out, he turned, took a deep breath and moved, gently pressing the man against him. Well to be more accurate, he was pushing against the man, taking him in. Baekhyun bent forward, leaning against a cabinet - clearly this room had been set up for an intended purpose. He stopped when he was fully on the man, the stretch burned a little and Baekhyun groaned, he was pretty sure this was the biggest man he'd ever taken. 

The man was kind enough to give Baekhyun a few minutes to adjust - although part of that was probably because Baekhyun was still tightening around him, finding it hard to make himself relax around the man. It felt so good, but it was just so big. It was wonderful, and yet he was stuck impaled through the wall. Baekhyun took a few breaths to centre himself, rolling his hips experimentally, moaning in tandem with the man through the wall so at least it was both of them who were being driven crazy by this moment. 

Baekhyun's hips rolled, the other man was starting to move with him, hips moving and making Baekhyun's mouth hang open. The man was skilled, he knew exactly how to move his dick, Baekhyun stroked himself, desperately chasing his release. He came over the floor trying his best to hold himself up, the other man's thrusts were getting harder and more erratic, followed by a few slower rolls before the man pulled out. Baekhyun fell forward, he didn't care that the floor wasn't the cleanest, he wasn't entirely sure his legs could work right now. 

He took a bit to centre himself, sighing when he realised he was going to have to push the plug back in, which just made him wince. He left, maybe he'd come back to do this, but he wasn't sure that he would ever meet a man like the one today. It was luck of the draw and it seemed like Baekhyun was luckier than most.


End file.
